percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godslingers X 2: Chapter 12
Josh's P.O.V I am currently in such a severe torture I wished I would just die. I had wished that my friends would get the message. I did not want my friends to know that I had already gone insane. Xaviera approached me and I whimpered in fear. I backed off until I reached the end of the prison cell. Then, Xaviera held me in place. I writhed and struggled and pleaded for reprieve, but she ignored me. He held me with her head, and then she put her hands on my cheek, and then green mist started to swirl around and coiled inside my bellybutton. "Mmmmmmmmmmmfffffffffffffffflllllllllllllllll!!!!!!!" I writhed in pain and struggled for my life. I don't know how long I am going to survive. It looks like I'm going to die even before my friends gets here. More of the green mists coiled inside, and the pain gets more excruciating at every moment. I felt my insides being burned. I feel it deteriorating. I struggled with my all remaining strength and willpower I had left. I writhed side to side, and Xaviera laughed. I shot a pleading look at her, tears streamed down my cheeks. Xaviera approached me and ripped my gag off. "Please!!!" I sobbed. "Please, let me go!!!" Just then, Nadine approached. "Oh, pleading us to let you go, eh?" Nadine mocked. "I think not!" "Pleaseeeeeee!" I pleaded, my voice sounded like a whisper. Xaviera put the gag back in my mouth. "Oh, please Josh! Don't give us that look! You know the consequences of messing with us: being left to rot in this prison." I whimpered, and started squirming in circles. I writhed and struggled against the dreadful chains. I know that they will break soon, and I just have to keep trying. Nadine and Xaviera laughed from behind. "Oh, Josh.... I liked to see more of that." Soon or later, if I am not relieved from this prison, I know that I am going to die. Nadine summoned a whip made out of barb wire, and I whimpered in dread. She walked towards me and started whipping me with it. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I muffled-scream as loud as I can. I can feel my chest, torso, tummy, hand and my legs are bleeding. She continued to do that until she feels satisfied. Just then, the bleeding receded, and the wounds were closing. Nadine only wants to torture me physically. I squirmed like a worm and then Xaviera waved her hand, and I screamed in pain. I felt the green mists that are inside are starting to do something. Indeed they are doing something. The green mists started to come out of my bellybutton, and it is an excruciating pain just to endure that. Just then, Nadine sensed something from above. "Hey, it seems that we have guests to welcome." Nadine said. "I'll do it." Xaviera said, and she grabbed me by the waist and disappeared in a yellow vapor. Xaviera appeared with me in the DOA recordings studio, and she put me down on the chair beside the waiting souls. It looks like this is not Tartarus anymore. Just then, I saw my friends and my daughters. I squirmed with delight but Xaviera held my head and green mist entered my belybutton. Category:The Godslingers X 2 Category:Chapter Page